Crystallization is an important technique to the biological and chemical arts. Specifically, a high-quality crystal of a target compound can be analyzed by x-ray diffraction techniques to produce an accurate three-dimensional structure of the target. This three-dimensional structure information can then be utilized to predict functionality and behavior of the target.
In theory, the crystallization process is simple. A target compound in pure form is dissolved in solvent. The chemical environment of the dissolved target material is then altered such that the target is less soluble and reverts to the solid phase in crystalline form. This change in chemical environment typically accomplished by introducing a crystallizing agent that makes the target material is less soluble, although changes in temperature and pressure can also influence solubility of the target material.
In practice however, forming a high quality crystal is generally difficult and sometimes impossible, requiring much trial and error and patience on the part of the researcher. Specifically, the highly complex structure of even simple biological compounds means that they are not amenable to forming a highly ordered crystalline structure. Therefore, a researcher must be patient and methodical, experimenting with a large number of conditions for crystallization, altering parameters such as sample concentration, solvent type, countersolvent type, temperature, and duration in order to obtain a high quality crystal, if in fact a crystal can be obtained at all.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for methods and structures for performing high throughput screening of crystallization of target materials.